Breaking the habit
by mcr77
Summary: Los recuerdos se consumen, como abriendo las heridas, No quiero ser al que las batallas siempre eligen, lastimé más que nunca… Fic Tres años después, más hurt y drama… Tsuna y Chrome como protagonistas (2796)


**Breaking the habit**

Yo again posteando otro fic en lugar de terminar el siguiente capi del fic de Galería Vongola xD. Pero esta idea me invadió al leer "(Don't) Let the Skyfall" de Alice Cavallari (no le he dejado un comentario porque me da penita, el fic es realmente bueno *3*). Y pues he de confesar que ese fic me ha hecho llorar, pocos entenderán el por qué… y la razón se quedará como secreto jajajajen fin.

Saben que amo el TsunaxChrome pero en este caso más q ser una pareja son mis protagonistas.

* * *

**Breaking the habit**

**Memories consume**/ _los recuerdos se consumen_

No era la primera vez que la veía recostada en una cama de hospital, pero si era la primera vez que por su culpa ella estaba ahí, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. La mirada que le había dedicado con su único orbe violeta, rondaba en su mente. Todo había sido su culpa, su maldita culpa, él era el único responsable, la persona en la que ella más había confiado y sin embargo, la había dejado caer…

**Like opening the wound**/ _como abriendo las heridas_

*0*0*0*0*

Era un simple paseo por la costa italiana, solo un momento de distracción y las 3 féminas que los acompañaban se encontraban secuestradas por una familia enemiga.

**I don't want to be the one/**_ No quiero ser al que_

**The battles always choose/**_ las batallas siempre eligen_

Hibari, Ryohei y Lambo combatían en la entrada de la casona, cientos de soldados, los suficientes como para separar a la comitiva que rescataría a las chicas de sus captores.

-¡apresúrate a ir por Kyoko, Sawada, al extremo nosotros nos encargamos! -Le gritó su oniisan

Corrieron por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, Tsuna presentía algo y no era agradable, unos enemigos más aparecieron en su camino tratando de retrasarlo, esta vez fue Yamamoto quien se ofreció a encargarse de ellos.

-Ve Tsuna –fueron las palabras del guardián de la lluvia

**'Cause inside I realice/**_ porque me doy cuenta de que por dentro_

Llegaron a ese balcón en la parte más alejada de la residencia, justo sobre el acantilado se erigían 3 capsulas de cristal suspendidas por un delicado sistema de cadenas, en el centro su amada Kyoko, a su derecha Haru y a la izquierda Chrome, todas ellas parecían estar inconscientes.

-Vongola, es su elección –dijo una voz desconocida desde unos altoparlantes

-_teme_ muéstrate –exigió su fiel mano derecha

-Si trata de liberar a cualquiera de ellas rompiendo la cápsula, los demás contenedores se romperán al instante, solo podrá rescatar a una de ellas, ¿a quién elegirá a su amor platónico, a su amiga o a su guardiana? –interrogó la voz desconocida

Observó los ojos verdes de brillar Gokudera, era más que obvio que su mano derecha cuidaría de Haru, desde hacía un par de años era más que evidente que ambos estaban perdidos el uno por el otro…

-yo me encargo de la _baka onna_ –confirmó el peliplata

Ahora solo quedaba resolver como rescatar a Chrome y a Kyoko, las chicas parecían estar dormidas pero cuál fue la sorpresa del décimo al descubrir que el singular orbe violeta de su guardiana le observaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en ese rostro de porcelana, una que le hizo estremecer, de la nada la joven guardiana invocó su característico tridente, el último vestigio de su antiguo papel como vasija contenedora de Rokudo Mukuro.

**That I'm the one confused/**_ estoy confundido_

-No, no –negó el castaño al ver como la chica empuñaba su tridente

-Arigato por todo Bossu –pudo leer lo que sus labios le decían y luego reventaba el cristal que le envolvía

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**/ _no sé por qué vale la pena pelear_

Todo pasó en cámara lenta para el joven mafioso, los cristales reventando, los gritos de las chicas, de inmediato y como si algo le poseyera se lanzó a rescatar a la ídolo de secundaria, al mirar a su derecha descubrió a Hayato con la chica Miura en sus brazos, y al volver su mirada a su izquierda solo pudo observar el cuerpo de su única guardiana caer al vacío, de inmediato trató de liberar a Kyoko en el suelo, sin embargo la castaña parecía estar en trance.

**I don't know why I instigate/**_ no sé por qué instigo_

-Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna –susurraba sin descanso aferrada a su cuerpo

Con delicadeza el muchacho de 16 años trató de separarla de sí, sin embargo la ojimiel parecía no ceder, el tiempo apremiaba, entonces y por primera vez en toda la historia de la humanidad Tsunayoshi hizo lo impensable…

**And say what I don't mean/**_ y digo lo que no quiero decir_

-¡Con un carajo Kyoko suéltame! –gritó con enojo y desesperación el castaño al tiempo que dejaba o mejor dicho arrojaba a la chica en brazos de su guardián de la lluvia quien recién llegaba al lugar

Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó al vacío tras de su guardiana de la niebla, su delicado cuerpo continuaba con el trayecto que la ley de la gravedad dictaba, impulsándose con la ayuda de sus guantes no tardó mucho en alcanzarla, la envolvió con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho intentó retrasar un poco su caída, sin embargo el suelo estaba a tan solo un par de metros y el tiempo fue insuficiente, de modo que trató de absorber el golpe con su propio brazo, el dolor recorrió por completo su cuerpo, era una sensación tan insoportable que perdió el conocimiento…

0*0*0*0*0

Había despertado en el hospital un par de horas después de inmediato se puso de pie, se había roto el hombro y todo el brazo derecho, un par de fisuras en las costillas y varios rasguños, estaba completamente adolorido, sin embargo nada lo hizo detenerse, tenía que saber cómo estaba ella.

La miró desde el cristal en el cuarto de observación, un par de huesos rotos, conmoción cerebral y estado de coma, escuchó de los médicos, pero ¿qué había sucedido con sus órganos? ¿Estaban sanos y funcionando? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando repentinamente alguien le dio la vuelta y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en el rostro perdió el equilibrio inmediatamente y percibió el frío suelo debajo de él.

-Maldito, ¿cómo te atreves a atacar al décimo? –era la voz de Hayato

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, eres un maldito, un hijo de … -una voz masculina le estaba reclamando

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con la figura alta y delgada, con un peinado con una cresta en forma de piña, luego sintió como su cuerpo era elevado del suelo, para encontrarse con una mirada heterocrómica.

-Mukuro yo no quería… –balbuceó temeroso al reconocer al muchacho

-¿por qué crees que la dejé a tu cuidado? ¿Esta es la forma en la que proteges de tus amigos? Así te haces responsable de Nagi, eres igual que ellos, la abandonaste, la dejaste caer directo hacia su muerte –le reclamó en su rostro había una expresión de completa furia, su respiración era pesada.

Su cuerpo se sintió ligero, la figura de Mukuro se borró del espacio, lo había atrapado en una de sus ilusiones, estaba en un pasillo de hospital, dio media vuelta y la encontró allí detrás del cristal, pero era más joven no más de 13 años, conectada a todos esos aparatos, las enfermeras yendo y viniendo.

-de ninguna forma voy a dejar que arranquen alguna parte de mi cuerpo para dárselo a esa niña rara –era la voz de una mujer

-eres su madre, ¿cómo puedes ser tan fría? –respondió un hombre –ya perdí un negocio por su culpa, perderé más tiempo con ella debo volver al trabajo -

-querido, no me dejes aquí –rogó la mujer

-Decide lo que quieras –se despidió el hombre

-al fin podré morir, es un alivio –era la voz de Chrome –después de todo no valía la pena seguir aquí –

Dejó caer su cuerpo nuevamente, no daba crédito a lo que había visto

-déjalo Mukuro, no es su culpa –intervino Yamamoto

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, si Nagi muere, tu seguirás su destino –amenazó el ilusionista antes de desaparecer del lugar

Sin quererlo las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos chocolate… No supo cómo o quién lo llevó de nuevo a su habitación, recostado en la cama sin dudarlo se ocultó debajo de las sábanas, no quería enfrentarse a nadie, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía, él debía haberla salvado, él le había prometido a Mukuro que cuidaría de ella, Chrome confiaba en él y la había dejado caer…

**I don't know how I got this way/**_ no sé cómo me volví de esta manera_

Amaba a Kyoko sí, como nunca amaría a otra mujer, pero esa no era una respuesta suficiente para haberla dejado ir de esa forma, especialmente cuando Chrome había pasado por tanto dolor antes.

Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos tratando de animarlo,

-vamos Tsuna, ella estará bien –le dijo Yamamoto con esa característica voz alegre

-no tienes que culparte, ella eligió sacrificarse –susurró con seriedad Gokudera

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!, yo la arrastré a este mundo, ella no tendría que pasar por esto, ella jamás… -exclamó levantándose de golpe en la cama

-Sawada tú solo elegiste salvar a quien más te importa en el mundo, seguro que ella lo entendería –le contestó su oniisan

Sus ojos chocolate brillaron entre las lágrimas…

**I know it's not alright/**_ sé que no está bien_

-eso lo sé pero ahora no creo que haya hecho lo correcto –respondió sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los presentes –si yo… tal vez si yo… -

-Baka Tsuna, es mejor que descanses –dijo el arcobaleno quien recién había llegado al lugar –no ganarás nada culpándote –desde el marco de la puerta

0*0*0*0*0

**I hurt much more/**_ lastimé más_

Era de madrugada cuando por fin lo dejaron solo, cuando se levantó nuevamente de la cama, los pasillos solo estaban iluminados por esa blancas y esterilizadas luces, la observó una vez más tras ese cristal, piel blanquecina, su cabellera violeta, la máscara de oxigeno cubriendo su rostro, las vendas sobre su cabeza cubriendo parte de su cuenca derecha. Era la misma imagen, era igual o peor que antes. Si no pasaba la noche sería su culpa, y esta vez no había Mukuro para ayudarla, Reborn le había explicado que Chrome había bloqueado por completo su mente, que ni siquiera el ilusionista podía entrar.

**Than anytime before/**_ que nunca_

El sentimiento de culpa no abandonaba su cuerpo, vagó por los pasillos del hospital silenciosamente no supo cómo llegó a la azotea, pero la brisa salada lo devolvió a la realidad, las nubes cubrían la luna esa noche de verano, era solo un paseo, una convivencia familiar para celebrar las vacaciones y su primera visita a Italia, ¿cómo había terminado así? Había sido una distracción de su parte…

Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más de sus ojos, caminó como poseído hasta la cornisa del edificio, donde observó el paisaje paradisíaco, por kami-sama deseaba que Chrome despertara, que pudiera con él mirar una postal como esa.

**I had no options left again/**_ ya no me quedan más opciones_

Entonces una idea recorrió su mente…

-por favor Dios mío déjala vivir, a cambio te ofrezco mi vida –rogó el castaño balanceándose por el friso

**'Cause I'm the one that falls/**_ porque yo soy el que cae_

-¡Judaime! –exclamó aterrorizado cierto peliplata

-Tsuna detente –rogó el guardián de la lluvia

-¡Sawada! –gritó su oniisan

-Herbívoro –masticó Hibari

-¡Baka-Tsuna! –ese fue Lambo

-Dame Tsuna ¿qué crees que haces? –lo confrontó su tutor finalmente

-tomo responsabilidad como el fracaso de jefe que soy –contestó sin alma el Vongola dando media vuelta

**I'll never fight again/**_ nunca más volveré a pelear_

-Si lo haces te mato –amenazó el niño de la fedora

-ese es mi objetivo Reborn –anunció Tsunayoshi abriendo sus brazos en forma de cruz mientras se dejaba caer…

**And this is how it ends/**_ y así es como termina_

* * *

Como notaron todos o la mayoría de los personajes tiene como 16-17 años, excepto Chrome con 15 y Lambo con 7 más o menos.

Este es un one-shot, el final queda así y pues no se m ocurre como continuarlo jajaja xD…

o bueno sí se me ocurre, pero no m quiero distraer del capi q debo jajaj…

Y si alguien leyó "6 times the guardians came back injured" habrá notado que me influyó un poco jajajaj…

Breaking the habit de Linkin Park para acompañar xD o Let the Skyfall de Adele

Saben que no me pertenece ningún derecho ;P

See You !

PD. Los Flash backs de Chrome no estan acertados xq no me puse a investigar bien xD para q no digan q no sé como es la historia ;P


End file.
